poseidoncreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Poseidon High
Battle for Poseidon High is the 3rd episode of Season 1 of Poseidon Creek. It is also the third part of the Changes storyline. Continuing on from last episode, it shows the teens' first battle with Krawchuk and Pickaxe. It also shows the first destruction of Poseidon High. Plot The first battle with Krawchuk and Pickaxe takes place at Poseidon High. Synopsis 2013. Posiedon High. Kelly Coleman falls from a ten story window. Her life flashes before her eyes. Before she knows it, the ground is getting close. Back in the class, a girl on a pink platform rushes out the same window, chasing after the teacher. Her name is Erica Blackwater: ''Armour. ''She accelerates her platform faster the teacher can fall. Armour reaches the teacher's level of descent, levels off, and grabs her. Kelly looks at Armour as they descend to the ground. Armour then flies back into the school. A 14 year old boy is knocked back as a power beam cuts his shoulder from enemy Marcel Krawchuk. But the boy can fight back. He is Darren Trego: ''Shadow. ''The power beams then aimed for his heart but Shadow was ready. He dived to the side and shot out his tendrils and grab his arms. He whips them back and toward the ceiling. He holds them steady aimed at a window. The beam smashes the window and leaks out. All the students escape the room on Shadow's orders. As soon as everyone was out, Shadow brings back the beams and aims them at the roof. Armour then enters and shouts on Warner. A boy is on the floor with a buzzsaw hanging over his head. What's more, the buzzsaw is connected to Pickaxe. He opens his palms and electrocutes her. He is Warner Pelligrino: ''Spark. ''She falls back and Spark gets up and runs through the hall. People laugh at him until they see Pickaxe pursuing on buzzsaw feet. She transforms her arms into chainsaws and pursues quickly. He dashes up the stairs and glides through the hall with the electricity supporting him. She jumps up the stairs and follows him into a classroom. Spark warns the kids of what's going to happen as Pickaxe slides in. Warner punches her to the ground and sends out a jolt of electricity to her chest. The hit sends her through the floor into the classroom below. Shadow shouts "Now!" and fires Krawchuk's beams to the corners of the ceiling. Armour jumps up through the gap and creates a giant platform to act as a floor, saving the children. With Pickaxe unconcscious, Shadow, Armour and Spark can focus on Krawchuk. Krawchuk backs into a corner as the trio approach him. Accepting defeat, Krawchuk jumps out of the window to the school's extension. Shadow grabs him with a tendril and is pulled out of the window with him. Krawchuk shakes Shadow off and he begins to fall. Spark goes after Krawchuk while Armour grabs Shadow. The two land and aid Spark against the villain. Armour runs up to him while Spark keeps him busy and starts punching him in the chest. Shadow leaps into the air and slams down on the ground with a punch. Armour sends little shards into his back and Spark knocks him to the edge. They crowd around him, prepared to subdue him. There was no where for him to run now. Armour steps back to create a prison for him, when they hear the sound of an engine. Armour looks around her shoulder to see what it is and leaps away in shock. Pickaxe smashes between the trio with swords and breaks the prison. She swings at Spark but Armour deflects it with a shield. Pickaxe turns her attention to Armour while Krawchuk battles Shadow and Spark. Krawchuk uses his orbs to defelct and attack at every available oppurtunity. Shadow and Spark were having a tough time controlling him. Armour was dodging every move Pickaxe made at her, and blocking her lunges with her armour, all of which she breaks through. Spark succeedes in electrocuting Krawchuk, immobilising him, allowing Shadow to move in and punch him several times, knocking him out. Armour moves further back, while Pickaxe swipes at her. Armour moves to the right, and Pickaxe attacks forward. Armour slips behind her, and kicks her in the back. She falls forward and Armour creates a box above Pickaxe. Pickaxe tries to get up so Armour releases her hold on the box and it shatters on the villain's back, knocking her out. Once the police take away the two villains, the trio stand at the top of the building, looking out at the city. Their teacher, Miss. Coleman, calls them down. She thanks them for saving her life and protecting the students. Shadow then volunteers their services to help rebuild the school they partially destroyed. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1